1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a surgical stapling apparatus and, more specifically, to a surgical stapling apparatus having a mechanism for indicating to the user the condition of the stapler.
2. Background of Related Art
Surgical stapling instruments used for applying parallel rows of staples through compressed living tissue are well known in the art, and are commonly used, for example, for closure of tissue or organs prior to trans-section, prior to resection, or in anastomoses, and for occlusion of organs in thoracic and abdominal procedures.
Typically, such surgical stapling instruments include an anvil assembly, a cartridge assembly for supporting an array of surgical staples, an approximation mechanism for approximating the anvil and cartridge assemblies, an alignment pin assembly for capturing tissue between the cartridge and anvil assemblies and for maintaining alignment between the cartridge and anvil assemblies during approximation and firing, and a firing mechanism for ejecting the surgical staples from the cartridge assembly. The approximation mechanism and the firing mechanism generally include distinct actuators for effecting approximation and firing of the staples.
A continuing need exists for a surgical stapler which provides a user with visual indication of the stage of actuation of the surgical stapler.